Existing user engagement models generally focus on localization, in an attempt to ensure that the software in question speaks the language with which the end user is familiar. This aspect is particularly important in software as a service (SaaS) based models, wherein the end users (or organizations) have no control or involvement in software installation or language selection. Vendors and/or developers often use a typical internationalization strategy, which includes externalizing all of the key strings to language files. At run-time, a system implementing such a strategy might attempt to gauge the user location, based on the loading of the correct language file, which replaces the place-holders represented by keys.
Another collaboration trait which can make the software interaction intuitive for an end user is the tone of the software. Some users are may be more comfortable with strict professional tones, while other users might appreciate a light humor-based tone. Tone can reflect the attitude of the collaborator (software, in this context) towards consumers or end users, and can be expressed through word choice. The aspect of tone is often ignored by existing software development techniques, resulting in software that is commonly monotonous and/or less appealing for certain users, even though such users might understand the interactive text from a language perspective.